


Accidental Sassiness

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Blame the Discord, M/M, NO LIKE REALLY, so here's a quick story, someone shared a tweet and i was a gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Adachi discovers he was accidentally sassy once
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 91





	Accidental Sassiness

_ March 28th, 2019 _

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Well, I won Best Salesman of the Year again. I know I worked hard for it, but the higher-ups make it such a big deal and the comments (that they think I don’t hear) make it sound like I got it through my face. When I looked out into the crowd, looking for Adachi, he was ROLLING HIS EYES. What should I do?????  _

  
  


Adachi looked up at Kurosawa, who looked like he was trying to disappear. 

“Yuichi, you’re a  _ dork,  _ you realize that, right?” 

“My crush was about six years old at that point! And you were rolling your eyes!! What was I supposed to think?” 

Adachi laughed, coming over to Kurosawa and bringing him into a hug. 

“Yuichi, three things. One, I rolled my eyes at everything because  _ I didn’t want to be there _ . Two, I hated that the higher ups were making it a big deal _ yet again.  _ Three, I didn’t realize I was ACTUALLY ATTRACTED TO YOU.” 

“.......................” 

“...Yuichi?” 

Adachi waved his hand in front of Kurosawa, who startled, blinked, and looked at Adachi. 

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised I was attracted to you without realizing it, Yuichi.” 

“I’m surprised you like me at all.” 

“It’s been three years, you dork.” 

“I love you, Kiyoshi.” 

“Love you too.” 


End file.
